The Promise
by MeMyselfwillWrite008
Summary: One word that could change your life forever and turn your back from your past for true love's sake. Not my best summary.Rated T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Fabian's POV

"Where are those kids?" I asked myself looking around to see any sign of them. You see it's really quiet living next to the sea since I lived alone, sometimes I thought of moving to a house near in town but I just can' It leave all the memories behind. This is the only way I got to be with her. Just then cheers and screams erupted from the kids, running towards me in excitement. " Hey Fabian!" the kids say in unison."So, what story are you going to tell us today?" Danny said while sitting down on the blanket I laid out for when the kids would come for story time "Yeah Fabian" Alexis asked sitting next to Danny. After all the kids settled down, I thought long and hard and realize what to tell them "Today, I'm going to tell you about two people madly in love that will do anything for each other but somehow fate doesn't agree with them so the only thing that bonds them is a promise….

Several years ago…

Nina POV (Nina is 7 years old while Fabian is 9 years old)

"Daddy! Jerome! You're home" I said while running towards our family truck. You see, we're not really rich. Daddy works as a farmer at the cornfields that Mr. Anderson owns, he said that he's doing this to repay him for helping Mom's pregnancy. Everyday, daddy and Jerome would go there to harvest corns.

"Hey sweetie" Daddy said while putting me in his shoulder and kissing my forehead. When daddy put me down, I ran towards Jerome to give him hug. When I hugged him, he just stood there like he doesn't know me and then he pushed me away and said "I going to get a drink". He was always like that but daddy told me to ignore his actions so I did.

"I have a present for you" daddy said looking down at me while pulling me closer to him.

"Where is it?" I asked looking behind him.

"It's at the back of the truck" he said pointing to the truck behind him. I quickly ran up to the back, hoping that he finally bought me that dollhouse I like. When I opened the back I was surprise to find a boy in the corner sleeping. So like any other girls would do I screamed

"AAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed so loud that the whole town heard me. I saw the boy panic and start to run away but to his luck, Jerome came out and started beating him up. I felt bad for the boy so I begged Jerome to stop but he just pushed me away; good thing daddy came out.

"What's going on here?" he asked running towards us while mom was trailing behind him.

"There's a pest that got in with the crops" he said holding the boy up like it's some kind of prize.

Daddy came over and pulled the poor boy from Jerome's grasp and ask him "What's your name,son?".

"Fabian" was all he replied

"Where's your parents?" daddy asked

"I'm an orphan" he said looking scared.

"You can live here if you want" daddy offered. He didn't reply instead he just looked down.

"I'll take that as a yes" daddy said smiling "Now come inside, you'll get cold" daddy laid his hands out which Fabian took.

Jerome groaned at this and stomped back to the house.

2 years after

"You should be getting ready for bed" I said while fixing my pillow and Fabian's

"I know but I really wanna read this book" he said showing me his book

"You could always read it tomorrow" I said giving him a 'duh' face.

"But I wanna read this now" he said pouting at me.

"You're not gonna stop?" I said with a light smirk

"Why…?" he said and then read me like a book "Oh no" he said backing away.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" I declared as I throw a pillow at him. He just crossed his arms to prevent him from being hit by a pillow.  
"Oh you're gonna get it,Nina" he said throwing me a pillow while I squealed and ran around the room.

Just when he was about to toss the pillow, Jerome entered the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled, outraged as always.

"Who started this?" he yelled even louder. We both looked at each other when..

"I did" Fabian said covering for me knowing what Jerome is capable of. He always did this, he would always cover for me everytime I started something and as a result, he always got beaten up.

"You again! I have had enough of you!Come here" he said as he grabbed Fabian and dragged him out of our room.

"Stop it, Jerome! You're hurting him" I begged.

"He deserved it!" he screamed while dragging Fabian more "And you stay out of this!" He said pushing me, I already got used to this but Fabian didn't like it one bit.

"Don't you dare hurt Nina" he said while trying to fight back

"And now you're telling me what to do" by this time, Jerome put him to a stop and beat him up in the living room. I couldn't do anything but yell for Jerome to stop.

"What on earth are you doing?" daddy said breaking Jerome away from beating Fabian up

"He asked for it!" Jerome said yelling back

"You shouldn't have done that!" daddy yelled obviously mad

"And now you're siding with that, that-" Jerome tried to think of something to call Fabian but daddy cut him off.

"With that what?" daddy yelled screaming into his face. Jerome just backed away and said slowly

"Fine, either you make that good for nothing free loader leaves or I leave?" he asked threatening daddy. Daddy didn't answer.

"I knew it" Jerome said walking out of the house. Me and mom were trying to force him not to leave but his decision was made, but before he left he said "Mark my words, I'll be back" and with that, he left.

Two hours later

"Ouch!" he yelped. I finally gave up putting alcohol on his busted lip.

"You shouldn't have stood up for me like that" I said looking at him with pitiful eyes.

"I can't let you get hurt" he said while touching his bruise.

"But look at y-" I said but got cut off

"Look Nina, It's okay if I got hurt. I 'd rather be in pain than see you in pain" he said looking straight into my eyes. I just gave him a smile and said

"But I still can't believe he'd leave. I mean, I know his mean but he is my brother. Now no one will be there to look out for me" I said looking at my lap.

"That's not true" he said touching my hands and saying "I'm still here, I'll never leave you and I will look out for you" he said giving me a smile.

"Promise?" I said placing my pinky up.

"Promise" he said pinky swearing. I then laid my head on his shoulder as we watched the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to make things clear, this story will all be in a flashback form. Just imagine Fabian telling the story to a bunch of kids but during the story; it will be in Nina's POV, okay? Good.**

**fabinAnubiSwiftie4eva: I'm sorry for the confusion. What I meant was, Nina was putting alcohol at the corner of his lip=)**

**On with the story**

Three months later

It's been three months since Jerome left, I was kinda thankful that he left because if he hasn't? me and Fabian would have been covered in bruise all the time.

"Hey kids, guess what?" daddy said while removing his farmer's hat and placing it on the table. Me and Fabian dropped whatever we we're doing and went to daddy's side.

"What is it daddy?" I said while daddy placed me on his lap.

"I'll no longer be working for Mr. Anderson" daddy said smiling at us. Me and Fabian looked at each other and said "But how will we eat or buy anything if you don't have work?" I asked scratching my head in confusion.

"I got a new one" he said looking proud "I'll now be working for Mr. Miller and the best part is" he said dramatically pausing "We'll be moving to the mansion" he announced as we filled the room with 'Yey's.

I was really excited; not only dad got a new job at Mr. Miller, but now I'll be able to see Joy everyday**( A/N:Just pretend that Joy's last name is Miller and she and Eddie are siblings)** Now I'll be able to see her everyday.

"So when are we moving?" I asked turning back to daddy.

"Right now" he said smiling even wider as I hugged him.

After me and Fabian packed our things, we climbed in the back of the truck and chatted after seemingly hours of driving, we finally arrived as daddy hollered

"We're here" he said going out of his truck. Me and Fabian excitedly jumped out off the truck

"Woah" I said staring at the mansion in awe. I think daddy noticed because he placed an arm around me and Fabian.

"Where's mom?" I wondered,looking around.

"In there" daddy said pointing to a smaller house beside the mansion.

"That's where we're going to live" daddy said patting my head and rubbing Fabian's back. I quickly ran up to the house and went inside. There's nothing much inside but it was way better than living In a small hut. I rushed upstairs excitedly exploring the house then I went down again

"I think I'm gonna like it here" I said twirling around. They just laughed at my comment.

"You two better start unpacking your things" daddy said shooing us of. I just groaned while Fabian placed an arm around me and said "Don't worry, I'll help" he smiled I then kissed his cheeks.

After hours of unpacking I decided to go out to get some fresh air, I changed into my knee high light blue sundress and white open toed sandals, I quickly brushed my hair and went outside

"Hey, where you going?" Fabian said catching up to me

"I'm going for walk" I said inhaling the outdoors scent

"Without me?" he asked looking offended.

"I was also going to see if Joy's around so we can play" I asked not caring

"Again, without me?, I also want to see Joy too" he said coming to a stop.

"Fine, let's go" I said dragging him.

When we were about to reach the mansion, a familiar voice screamed my name

"NINA!" I turned to my back to see

"JOY!" I responded hugging her "I've missed you" I said letting her go

"I missed you too" she said jumping up and down but she quickly averted her eye to Fabian

"FABES!" she said running to Fabian hugging him

"Hey Joy" he said plainly, letting Joy hug her

"Common, let's go play" Joy said holding mine and Fabian's hand but especially Fabian's.

"What game are we playing?" I asked while Joy dragged us to the beach.

"How about role playing?" she suggested while stopping. We always played this game but mostly our role playing was about me and Fabian getting married.

"Again?" Fabian said looking disappointed.

"Why don't you like marrying me?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"It's not that, Nina. It's j-ju" He stuttered. I got an idea, I was going to pretend I was mad at him. So I did, I stomped away pretending to be mad at him. As I turned my back, I heard Fabian run towards me.

"Nina, wait!" he screamed. He then caught up with me and hugged me from behind.

"I'm really sorry" he said placing his head on my shoulder. I then started to giggle and turned around.

"Gotcha!" I said running back towards Joy again

"Oh you're gonna get it" he said smiling and running to me. Just then, Joy stopped us and said

"Are we going to play or what?" she asked annoyed.

"Oh yeah" we said in unison.

After "marrying" Fabian 5 times, Joy got bored and said

"I want to be the bride" she said looking at me

"but you can't" I said trying to think of an excuse

"Why not?I want Fabian" she ranted. I then looked at Fabian, he just shrugged while fighting back laughter. You see, Joy really likes Fabian and we both know that but for some reason I want to tell her to back off.

"I think it's time to go home" I said taking my "veil" off and giving it to Joy. "Common Fabian" I said grabbing Fabian's hand and walking home.

"Someone's jealous" he said teasing me

"I am not" I said hiding my blush

"Yes you are" he said poking my sides

"Stop it!" I screamed and ran. While we were running, we came across a light house

"Look Fabian" I said pointing at the light house and running to its direction.

"Nina, wait up!" he yelled following me. I then went inside and started climbing with Fabian trailing behind me. After climbing for what seems like forever but was actually 15 minutes, I started to slow down; eventually stopping

"You okay?" Fabian said rubbing my back. I just said no as he started to turn around and bend his knees

"Get on, I'll carry you" Fabian said glancing at me, I just gave in and climbed on his back.

When we finally reached the top, Fabian placed me down while I look at the spectacular view of the ocean.

**There you have it, chapter 2 PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I wanna know if you guys like it as much as I do. Until next time**

**Sibuna!=)**


	3. Chapter 3

**bonjour mon lecteurs! (Hello my readers) Sorry about speaking in french, I'm just in the mood to say something French XD So…..**

**On with the story**

_11 years later….(Nina is 18 years old while Fabian is 20 years old)_

Nina's POV

Ever since Me and Fabian discovered the light house, We've been going up their every day. I was actually planning to go up right now but I have a bunch of chores to get done. I was waiting for Fabian to get home from working in the fields with daddy.

I was washing the dishes at home when the truck pulled up at the parking lot by the mansion.

"Hey Sweetie" daddy said opening his arms

"Hey daddy. Where's Fabian?" I asked looking around

"He's outside unloading all the crops from the fields" I just mouthed "o" and went outside.

"Hey, Fabian" I said hugging him from behind like I always do. He didn't respond by hugging me back. Weird.

"What's wrong?" I asked while stepping on my tippy toes and looking over Fabian's shoulder. He turned his head to glance at me as if he wanted to say something but didn't.

"I'm just tired" he said getting out of my grasp and walking inside. Something is up with Fabian.

"So Fabian, want to go to the light house?" I asked going in front of him.

"I'm really tired, Nina. I can't" he said after drinking a glass of water.

"Please" I said giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Nina, don't give me that look" he said looking away while going through me

"Fabian, you promised" I said arguing with him like a child.

He took a deep breath then look back at me then he breathed "Fine".

"Yey!" I said clapping like a 2 year old "C'mon" I said grapping his wrist and skipping outside.

When we finally got to the light house, I let go of his wrist and waited for him to carry me.

"What?" he asked looking confused yet irritated.

"You carry me. Remember?" I said looking irritated as well. At first, he was going to try to argue with me but in the end he just gave in and carried me. Something is really wrong, he never acted like this. Never.

When we got to the top he was about to put me down, but I quickly stopped him. But in the end, he won.

"Hey! I said I didn't want to go down" I said slapping his arm. He just stood there, rubbing his shoulder. I just looked away from him and saw a yacht coming by.

"Fabian look!" I said pointing at the yacht's direction. He just shrugged and move for my direction.

"When I become rich, I'll buy that yacht and travel the world" I said hugging him from behind. I looked at him to look for reactions, but to my dismay, there's none. Maybe he thought I'd leave him.

"With you ,Of course" I said while kissing him everywhere in his face. When I stopped kissing him, he did something unexpected. He kissed me on the lips, I didn't know what to say 'cause if you haven't noticed, I'm shocked. I made my way down the steps of the light house as careful as I can, but with all this tears blocking my vision it makes it pretty much hard to do that. I have no idea why I'm crying like this, shouldn't I be happy that he kissed me? I guess I'm not.

I know his following me, he always does. But this time, I wish he wouldn't; I think I need some time to think clearly. I know he can sense that I don't wanna face him yet but he won't seem to leave me alone. Could it be possible that he actually likes me?

"NINA! Slow down, please" he said chasing after me. Believe me when I say this, I really do want to stop and hear his explanation but somehow my body and brain has other plans. I know this seems childish for an 18 year old girl to do but I'm just not use to the feeling that he kisses me considering the fact that he never did.

"Nina, wait!" he tried. This time I just ran even faster, it may be due to the fact that I'm still fragile about my feelings and this is my first kiss, so he can't expect me to slow down any time soon. After a while of running, I became really tired and started to slow down. I felt hands against my wrist, I knew too well who owned those hands. Fabian. I slowly turned to face him, trying to hide my red, puffy eyes.

"Why?" I stated; not meeting eyes with him.

"Why what?" he asked trying to make me face him.

"Why did you kiss me?" I demanded while hitting him. He couldn't look at me.

"I don't really know" he said looking ashamed

"How could you not know" I said hitting him twice as hard. He gave no reply, instead he held me tight in his arms. I tried to pull away but he just kept on hugging me closer to him.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO SELF-LESS! HOW DARE YOU KISS ME!" I yelled; bombarding him with questions.

"Nina, listen to me" he said calmly while I kept on hitting and scolding him.

"LISTEN TO ME" he said holding my shoulders and shaking me. I was taken aback. He was never like this before, usually when I get really mad at him he wouldn't say anything.

"All this years I tried to stay strong and not tell you how I feel because I was afraid you might distance yourself from me and things will get awkward between us. I didn't want that to happen, I can't afford to lose you that's why I never said anything. Don't you know how hard it was to sleep at night knowing you're not mine, it makes me feel weak." He cried. "I give you all my love by protecting you from any harm that may come 'cause I know that's the farthest I could ever go to be with you. I kept myself distant so I could try to move on and forget my feelings for you, but no matter how hard I try. I could never forget you because I love you" he continued. I was speechless, I have nothing to say.

"I understand if you never wanna see me again bu-" he said but I cut him off by kissing him. I 'm not really sure how things will work out between the two of us, but I am sure of one thing, I love Fabian Rutter.

**So what you think? Please review, you have no idea how much your reviews meant to me so please review as much as you can so that I could improve.**

**I will say this for the last time (for this chapter at least XD)**

**REVIEW!**


	4. goodbye note

Hey Guys! You seriously have no idea how much I missed writing my stories. Being away from my laptop makes me wanna cry but not everything we want would be our number one priority. I need to stop writing my stories for a year, you see it's really hard to juggle everything right now. I have a lot of responsibilities that I need to attend to, you could say that my life right now is like 50% of Mara's life, 20% of Fabian's life, 20% of Nina's life and 10% of Joy's life. I really didn't wanna do this but studying is a priority to me since I have a scholarship to keep. So like Nathalia Ramos not returning for season 3 of hoa, I won't be returning to fanfiction for a year with the same reason, because of school.

I really appreciate your reviews for my stories especially setting things straight and The Promise. I really tried writing it and finishing it since it's almost the end but I really can't. Really sorry about that.

Well, I guess this is goodbye. I'm really gonna miss reading your reviews to my stories and all of you:(. See you all on March or April 2013….

Lots of Love,

MeMyselfwillWrite008


End file.
